


Poker Face

by Lux Remanet (orphan_account)



Series: Lightis Cinematic Universe [5]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabbleish, F/M, Transformers!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lux%20Remanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's wrong, but it's much too amusing to tell her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> just a little vignette about Lightning and Noctis' adventures in 'and for my next trick, a robot'  
> might post more when the muse strikes me

He's not much of a gambler, but he'd lick grease off Bahamut's chassis before he'd let anyone say he isn't the master of poker faces. 

They're using the crystal to fix Odin's voicebox (finally) and all they have to do is locate the spark plugs, and simply touch the crystal to them. It should really only take five minutes--but they have been here for two; going on three hours because Light in her usual 'I got this' fashion, has insisted she knows what a spark plug looks like.

And he, in his usual kind of but not really 'chivalrous' fashion has no intention of arguing. He's too busy deciding which view of her he likes better while she leans over Odin's engine: the front or the back. Her tank top rides up a little, assisting him in his decision-making before he finally shows her where the spark plugs actually are. He sees the cutest blush color her cheeks and receives a punch in the arm in response and nothing else: it's still a little too early into their 'partners/relationship' (whatever they are that is clearly not just platonic but apparently cannot be classified) and he knows it'll be a long while before she finally trusts him enough to ask for his help. 

He can understand where she's coming from; however. Truthfully, he's the same with his closest friends. There's a reason why he can literally count them off one hand. He and her--they; they're gonna take time. But he's okay with it: he's a mechanic. Investing hours of effort and care comes with the territory. 

Plus he's always had a thing for piercings, anywa--

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

A smile breaks through the facade, finally.


End file.
